The Prince's Secret
by griffindorwriter
Summary: In a different version of the war Hermione is captured by Lucius. When spending time with Malfoy Hermione has a feeling that he is hiding something. Will she find out what it is before the time runs out ,or worse, before she falls for his charms. Malfoy will do everything and anything to make sure his skeletons stay in their closets, but in war and chaos everything is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a real quick chapter because I had the idea and I had to write it down. It is three in the morning now so my writing is bad so if you like the idea then stay tuned for new chapters because my writing style will go back to normal and everything will make more sense. **

Chapter 1

Draco shook his head and took a deep breath murmuring again, "Reuoluite" nothing, the page refused to turn. He cursed under his breath and focused his mind; he imagined the page in front of him turning over and then louder he said, "Reuoluite". The book remained on page thirteen. The boy sighed and pushed his chair back from the desk and went into the hallway, "Father," he called. The hallway was silent so again Draco bellowed, "Father, we must talk." His father did not appear, this wasn't surprising as the house was so big that his voice probably didn't reach his father's ears.

"Mr Malfoy?" spoke a small timid voice.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you needed anything…you weren't at breakfast…so I just…"

"Where is my Father?"

"I do not know, I'm sorry sir,"

"You're useless; I'm not sure why I keep you around Trish."

"because you are most kind sir."

"I don't think kindness is considered a quality in this day and age. It is a symbol of weakness, I dislike being called kind. Refrain from doing so in the future."

"Sorry sir."

Draco turned his back to the maid and walked briskly down the hall to try and find his father.

"Sir, you are going hunting in an hour, don't forget," Trish called after him

"Hunting is tomorrow," he turned back to her.

"Not fox hunting, deer hunting."

"Deer?"

"Speak with your father about it."

"I intend to do just that, "Draco huffed to himself rather than to Trish.

Trish, Draco thought was a poor excuse for a maid. He should have fired her fifty times over. However he kept her, because she was so young, an orphan and he couldn't just leave her on the street. She was about seven years old and rather reminded Draco of a mouse.

He was annoyed that he cared for her; he was annoyed that he was weak.

Draco shook his head from thoughts about the little girl as he tried to locate his father.

…

Hermione was lost and she considered herself lucky to be so. The other option was to be caught by those hunters. She should have listened to Harry; there is no reason when it comes to wizards. Why had she been so foolish? There will never be peace.

For now she needed to fit in so she called up her glamour and wrapped it around herself. It was weak though, it could fall at any moment.

Hermione sighed in desperation as she continued her trek through the woods desperate to find her way out.

…

"Your magic is not gone; it's just my wards going wrong."

"What?"

"I put up wards but it seems it has gone wrong and you can't use magic within them," The older man shrugged like it was no big deal but Draco felt annoyed. It inconvenienced him that he couldn't use magic at home.

He was about to turn and go back to his room and finish reading when he remembered what Trish had said, "My maid mentioned something about a hunt today?"

"Oh yes, our friends have had the same problem with their wards so we thought that we will be simply dying of boredom if we sat at home all day, magicless, so we organised a little hunt for entertainment."

Draco had no objection to hunting and he was stuck at home, so he obliged and agreed to come. He changed into his hunting gear and glanced outside before leaving to find to his dismay that it was snowing. It's not that Draco Malfoy had anything against snow, but if it snowed too much the hunt would be called off and he couldn't bare to think staying in the house with nothing to do.

"Hurry up," his father called from the other side of the door and Draco ran out.

…

Hermione tried not to cry. The snow was raining heavily now and she was freezing. Her dress was fine for the type of weather back home, but here not so much.

It had been snowing for hours on end and she felt her body get weaker and weaker. Trekking through the snow was exhausting and Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before her glamour fell and her true identity revealed to any passer-by.

She needed someone to come now, she would seek there help and pretend she was a lost witch who fell of her horse whilst hunting and when the unwitting wizard took her home and tended to her she would have regained enough strength to create another portal back to feyea.

It seemed that someone was watching over her because before she had time to finish her thought she hears a stampede of horses coming her way. "Please stop she called out to the riders."

They kept coming towards her and Hermione closed her eyes waiting to be trampled to death.

"Who are you?" she heard a voice

Hermione opened her eyes for a second and realising she hadn't died she smiled an opened her mouth to tell he made up story, "I…"

And that's when her glamour fell.

**Ps : review so I know if I should write more**

**(sorry it was short but as I said its 3AM)**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again this was written really quickly because I am just busy…busy…busy…busy! Review anyway so I know whether to continue with the story. **

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger had her fair amount of bad luck over the years. However, when her glamour had fallen right at the moment when she had been asking Lucius Malfoy for help she couldn't believe her rotten luck.

It had been almost a week since that day in the snow and she had a feeling that it might have been better if she had had stayed with Harry in Feyea. Now suck here in the dungeon of the Malfoy manor she was useless.

The door to her small prison opened and inside sauntered Malfoy. He held a tray full of hot steaming food in his hands and he placed in front of Hermione without saying a word.

"Thank you," she said

Malfoy looked taken aback that she had actually spoken, but he himself didn't say anything.

Hermione shrugged grabbed the fork and began to eat the food.

As Malfoy began to walk away she thought to herself that it could be worse. She was being fed three times a day. She hadn't been tortured or hurt in any way. She was surprised to say the least. When Lucius Malfoy first saw her for who she really was in the snow Hermione had thought that they were going to kill her then and there. When she realised that they were taking her back with them she had been even more terrified of what awaited her here. To be honest it was the best she could hope for.

Hermione smiled to herself sadly and continued to eat

…

"I don't know. I thought we could interrogate her, but she would never reveal anything," one of the death eaters around the table said.

"We could torture her," Bellatrix suggested innocently

Lucius snorted, "From what Draco has told me she is a stubborn one, even then she wouldn't reveal anything."

Everyone at the table regarded each other solemnly. They knew it, Hermione was a useless captive.

When Draco walked into the room everyone turned to face him, "My boy, do you have any suggestions? You have gone to school with the girl for years you must have some ideas."

Draco shrugged and made his way back to his bedroom. When he opened the door the sight of Trish lying on the bed sleeping greeted him. He sighed, if it was any other maid the boy would have probably fired her for sleeping in his bed. However this was Trish the seven year old mouse girl who he could sometimes here cry out for her parents at night when he was passing the servant's quarters.

He debated whether he should wake her up but at the end he decided it was best to let her rest. She was too young for a job that was so demanding.

Draco took the duvet and made sure she wasn't too cold. He smiled at the sight, he had never had any siblings but for now he could pretend Trish was. She had no-one to look after her so he decided that he would look out for her. Recently Draco would have been disgusted at himself for thinking like that but he had now decided that it was ok for him to care for Trish. Everyone cared for someone right? He would care for Trish.

…

Hermione hummed to herself happily, she had a full stomach and a good plan. Finally she could escape. She had devised a fool proof idea that would definitely result in her getting back to Harry and Ron in no time although this plan relied on Malfoy being in a good mood and above average intelligence.

She had her doubts about his intelligence but hopefully this would work.

It wasn't long before she heard the door to her cell open and to her joy it was Malfoy.

"Hello," she smiled at him, "Come to collect my tray I see."

"Blatantly," He answered coldly

Ok maybe he wasn't in a good mood.

"Thank you for giving me food and drink; I hadn't expected such hospitality as I'm a prisoner and all."

"It wasn't my idea," he said quickly as if her was worried that he had done something wrong by doing a good deed, "anyway, we're not barbaric we're hardly going to let you starve."

"Why am I still here? Isn't your father going to ask me what I know about Harry's plans?"

…

Draco taken aback that Hermione was being so forward. The other thing that surprised him was that he kept answering her questions.

"Would there be any point?"

"No," Hermione admitted.

"That's why no-one is interrogating you."

"Then why am I still here then?"

"You are pretty useless I agree."

"Let me escape if you think that I'm of no use."

Draco wanted to laugh at Hermione's absurd suggestion, but the more he thought about it the more sense she made. She was useless to his father and she didn't seem to play a big part in the war when it came down to it. What was the point in keeping her here when she could be free and with her friends?

Draco gritted his teeth. Why was he thinking this way? He was being naive he was being considerate why had be become so…so… good. He stood up and laughed, "That's never going to happen."

"That's what I thought you were going to say," Hermione said, "so I propose a deal."

**Till next time my lovelies**

**xxx**


End file.
